Battle Fist
Relationships.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Itsuka_Kendo/Relationships Battles and Events.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Itsuka_Kendo/Battles_and_Events History.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Itsuka_Kendo/History Itsuka Kendo, also known by her hero name, Battle Fist, is a student and is the class representative in Class 1-B at U.A. High School, training to become a Pro Hero. She is currently doing an internship alongside her classmate, Reiko Yanagi. Appearance: Itsuka has teal eyes and long, ginger hair, that is always worn tied into a high ponytail on the left side of her head. Her bangs are split into three clumps around her eyes. Some of her hair sticks up in large tufts on the top of her head. For her hero costume, Itsuka wears a turquoise knee-length qipao, over which she has a black double-breasted corset, ending just below her breasts. She also sports black short pants under the qipao. For accessories, she wears a loose brown utility belt around her hips, a satchel attached at the back, a thin black domino mask around her eyes and white-heeled navy blue boots with wide vamps that reach down to her toes; filled in with white slips. In her winter hero costume, she switches out her normal qipao for one with long sleeves, reaching down to her elbows. Personality: Itsuka is a spirited girl who is thoughtful of others. She does not hesitate to criticise even her classmates if she feels what they are doing is not right, like whenever she karate chops Neito Monoma on the back of his neck to prevent him from antagonising Class 1-A and the rest of Class 1-B. She is also willing to pass on opportunities that would benefit her if she feels other people deserve it better. This is shown when she let Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu and Ibara Shiozaki participate in the tournament event of the U.A. Sports Festival in place of her team. Tetsutetsu has stated that because of Itsuka's cheerful personality, she can bring all of Class 1-B together, thus making her the "big sister" of Class 1-B. Itsuka seems to also be friendly to people outside her class and seems to hold no signs of ill-will towards Class 1-A, making her a minority of the 1-B students. She has displayed sympathy towards others, even if she is not particularly close to them. She showed concern for Izuku Midoriya and Tenya Iida after hearing about their run-in with Stain and helped Class 1-A by telling them what was supposed to be on the First Term Final Exam's practical portion despite it being somewhat against the rules. When in combat, Itsuka is very calculative. She is able to understand Mustard's Quirk (comparing the motion of his gas to that of a tornado) and using that logic to determine the user's location. She is also able to use her own Quirk to dispel the gas Mustard emits, allowing her and Tetsutetsu to fight without the need for gas masks. Abilities and Skills: * Overall Abilities: Itsuka has proven herself to be a highly formidable combatant, as her skills earned her 5th place in the U.A. Entrance Exam. She also has a great handle on her Quirk, Big Fist, which is used for close-range combat. Itsuka has enough power to break through most defences. The sudden expansion of her hands can be used to surprise foes, assuming they're not aware of how her Quirk functions, or increase the power of her attacks through the momentum of the expansion. Itsuka's enlarged hands are useful not only for combat, but as a method of transporting others and restraining opponents as well, making it convenient for rescues and criminal escorting. * Itsuka has shown to be quite capable at hand-to-hand combat, as she could incapacitate Neito Monoma with a karate chop. Her melee combat skills were further showcased during the Joint Training Battle, where she battled Momo Yaoyorozu, a recommended student. By using her combat prowess in conjunction with the increased strength that her Quirk provides, Itsuka was able to overwhelm Momo, and smash her way through the latter's defences. While Momo did temporarily blindside her with a cannon, Itsuka was still more than capable of incapacitating the Everything Hero with her "Double Jumbo Fist" technique, although the recommended student did manage to tie herself to Itsuka before losing consciousness. * Keen Intellect: Itsuka is shown to be extremely intelligent and tactical, demonstrated when she theorised the location of Mustard and the pattern of his Quirk, Gas, and being able to figure out how to quickly dispel the villain's fumes. She has excellent analytical skills, a high sense of perceptiveness, and her stats prove that her intelligence is overall redoubtable. Tetsutetsu has even commented on how Itsuka has a quick wit, maintains a level head in situations, and can make the right decisions on the fly. Quirk - Big Fist: *'Big Fist': Itsuka's Quirk grants her the ability to enlarge both of her hands to a gigantic size. With the increased size, comes enhanced striking power and gripping capabilities. ** Enhanced Strength: Itsuka appears to have strength greater than the average human since she can carry people and lift her enlarged hands without a problem, as seen in her fight against Mustard. Her enlarged hands grant her proportionally increased chopping and gripping strength. During the Joint Training Battle, she proved to be strong enough to easily crush Momo's shields made of tungsten, the strongest metal on earth. Fighting Techniques: * Double Jumbo Fist: With both her hands at normal size, Kendo strikes her enemy with them, activating her Quirk just before impact to maximise damage. Category:Character Category:Female Category:Human Category:My Hero Academia Category:My Hero Academia Character Category:Characters from Japan Category:Characters from Chiba Prefecture Category:Enhanced Individual Category:Character with Quirk Category:Teenager Category:Student Category:First Year Student Category:U.A. High School Category:U.A. High School Student Category:U.A. High School First Year Student Category:U.A. High School Class 1-B Category:U.A. High School Class Rep Category:Class Rep Category:U.A. High School Class 1-B Class Rep Category:Superhero Category:Hero Interns Category:Uwabami Hero Office Category:8-C Power Level Category:Jad Saxton Voice Actor Category:Martial Artist